Outreach
More diverse, gender, build more open space Why? New viewpoints, perspectives -used rails bridge intro women course -Boston python user group curriculum growth strategy -do it, don't need buyin, build -all hands active does a ton of outreach -focused on education -matches students to student districts that need help, build after school programs -successful - bright future -science, various levels of scientists to help -transfer their skills to hacker spaces, provides applied science -challenges -first contact , get a club started is work, pay, volunteer? -STEM funding met with hacker spaces matchmaking for this program, state chose schools -measuring success -standardize testing ? -interested, new, fun-qualitative -teachers and students -returning?-continued participation -"what are we going to play with this week" -varies by personality, schools -Detroit is segregated -build common language Wordpress Less embarrassment Take advantage of easy connection Small community, global Any efforts to intentionally grow a community Philly adopted the Boston py model Training, mentors Grew quickly to 300-1000 The workshop for women was a start -try to meet all people Welcoming, leadership and team Sometimes it is a key -prime person , passionate leaders Harassmap.org Example of great local language and community center team captains. They cross train others. Train the trainer Ushahidi recommends it as a best practice for outreach for map projects, see blog, wiki.ushahidi.com The team teaches others and speaks often on their case. annual reports on the site too -hleson at ushahidi dot com Accessible to help -with digital literacy and language barriers Assess Are they flakey? Students or target faculty advisers to reach/build club User groups should be gender, but one hatch doesn't push hard How to get into schools-Google Biannual bar camp to reach students Get more students interested early on Student run computer labs Test labs, build out Can only hire so many, mentor Drupal Have some universities as part global training day An intro to Drupal, general, make your own 3-4 days , some training companies involved Have user groups and professors leading some too , next stage levelled Wordpress Want approved curriculums Building out training plans Will try reverse training to turn new material, build out content Tried and tested in advance Openhatch Laptop setup event -ahead of event Break into groups Project breakouts Stored to a wiki, evolved Small chunks to help build ownership Geek girls in sweden -want a presenter , hard to start cross teams -word camps can help find that gap Webmakers Mozilla's summer of making Michelle Thorne built out varying levels of toolkits for programming and events and online learning and taste tests to help people learn, especially kids, in your language in an informal way They partnered with curriculum Play testing curriculum is so important Political party -house parties to get it Use that model for tech Make something scaleable, accessible High schoolers -mentors of various ages and genders etc. -over time teams evolve based on what they want to learn -jargon can be barrier Take back the teaching Have them teach you something All hands active -uses their physical space to connect Make it not a geek thing, make it a play to hang out, give doing stuff Lower the barrier to entry to teach and learn Remove "tech project" make it an activity time, Take them on the journey to build Make fun, make Learning breaks down the cultural bias "Just playing with it, not an engineering class" -